emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7404 (21st January 2016)
Plot Robert waits for Aaron to wake and tries to get him to talk. Robert begs Aaron to let him help. He leaves Aaron to talk with a man from the Mental Health Liaison Service. Chas informs Diane that Gordon might be buying into The Woolpack. She's concerned when Doug mentions he doesn't think Aaron returned home last night. Kirin plans to spend time alone with Johnny in order to bond with him. Vanessa and Carly realise that Leyla has been lying over seeing Nikhil. Jacob insists to David that he hasn't settled in Portugal and wants to return to the village and his old school. Ashley is anxious as he prepares to the meet the bishop to discuss his illness. Laurel reminds him that a man is coming to fix the boiler later in the afternoon. Leyla admits to Carly and Vanessa that she and Nikhil pretended they were going out to get Jai off her back but now Nikhil actually wants to go out with her for real. They think she's stupid for turning him down. Chas worries when Paddy hasn't seen Aaron either and notes that some of his stuff has gone, including his passport. Tracy asks Finn to act as a waiter for her date with Duncan at The Grange. She asks him to also pretend that he works for her. Kirin apologises to Adam for warning him away from Johnny and says that he should see him. Robert is thrown when he returns to the hospital and sees Aaron's bed is empty and the nurse tells a worried Robert that Aaron hasn't been discharged because he is very ill. Nikhil admits to Rishi that he faked his relationship with Leyla to keep Jai away from her, but now wants to be with her. Adam teaches Kirin how to feed Johnny, becoming heartbroken as he watches the pair together. Robert looks for Aaron at the pub and is forced to cover to Chas, who is furious when Robert tells her that Aaron spent the night with him. Ashley finds himself going into Mulberry Cottage to meet the boiler repairman and has to be corrected by Robert that he now lives at Brook Cottage. As Ashley wanders away, Robert notices the curtains moving inside the vacant cottage. Adam decides it's easier if he cuts himself off from Johnny. Robert finds Aaron hiding in Mulberry Cottage. Robert promises Aaron that he didn't tell Chas where he was. Robert insists he wants to help him and he tells Aaron he still loves him. Leyla is thrilled to discover that David has spoken to Alicia and that Jacob is staying in the village but covers her hurt when he says that he's got his old room back at Farrers Barn. Finn waits on Tracy and Duncan on their date. Tracy soon realises that Duncan is only interested in sleeping with her and when she shoots him down, he excuses himself to go to the toilet. Aaron refuse to believe Robert saying he love him but Robert explain his reason. Then, Robert asks Aaron what happened to him. Chas leaves Aaron a voicemail asking him to call her and advising him to stay away from Robert. Victoria calls her a hypocrite for interfering in Aaron's relationship but taking no notice of his disapproval over her and Gordon. Robert urges Aaron to open up to him about his dad, promising him it won't go any further. Aaron admits Gordon hurt him, but won't say any more. Robert attempts to get Aaron talk. Aaron insists he wants to forget it ever happened and then, confesses to a shocked Robert that Gordon raped him before breaks down in tears. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Nurse - Justine Cain *Duncan - Richard Southgate Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Hospital room and corridors *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop front and interior *Farrers Barn - Exterior *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *The Grange - Restaurant Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,740,000 (20th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes